1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a differential with a differential action limiting mechanism so called as a limited-slip differential that comprises a differential mechanism for distributing engine driving force inputted into a differential case to two output shafts for output therefrom and friction clutches for limiting differential rotations between the differential case and the output shafts.
2. Description of the Related Art
The aforesaid type of limited-slip differential is known through, for example, JP-B-5-36249. This limited-slip differential is provided with friction clutches and a hydraulic actuator in the interior of a housing which accommodates therein a differential case, and the hydraulic actuator so provided brings the friction clutches into engagement to thereby make the differential case and the output shafts integrated with each other for optionally generating a differential action limiting torque in a differential mechanism.
In addition, a so-called torque proportion type limited-slip differential is also known in which instead of optionally generating a differential action limiting torque in the differential mechanism, a differential action limiting torque is generated in the differential mechanism in proportion to a torque inputted in the differential mechanism. In this type of differential, the friction clutches provided in the differential case are designed to be brought into engagement with an engagement force generated by a cam mechanism in accordance with the magnitude of inputted torque.
Incidentally, when attempting to add an actuator for bringing the friction clutches into engagement so as to generate an optional differential action limiting torque to a conventional differential fitted with no slip limiting mechanism or a conventional differential fitted with a torque proportion type slip limiting mechanism a large design modification must be made to the differential mechanism for provision of the actuator therein, this causing a problem that the modification constitutes a main cause for increase in production costs.